lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Middleton
Main Verse= | background = orange | font = century gothic | color1 = white | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = red | image = Danielm.jpg | width = 300px | age = Nineteen | gender = Male | education = Graduated Attending | birthday = May 15, 1997 | address = 15/A Marlin Drive, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student & Cashier at Smoothie People | relationships = Single | housemates = Dianne, Daphne, and Denise Middleton | personality = Daniel is a very mischevious and free-spirited young man. He is a loud mouth and very talkative, and does not think much about the consequence of his words. He does not care if he insults someone, especially around his sisters. Daniel thinks it is fun to annoy and people and is pleasured when people have negative reactions influenced by him. He usually will only do something if it benefits him in some way, not out of the kindness of his own heart. Sometimes he has his nice moments when he decides to help someone, but he is not comfortable in the positive attention so he usually will deny any of his good deeds, unless he has an ulterior motive. Daniel is always thinking up creative ideas for pranks, and ways to get out of doing work. Whenever he gets really into something, he is very passionate about it and most of the time will not quit until the job is done. Daniel can be incredibly sweet, even if in a fake way, when he feels like it. Daniel also has a love for recording and taking pictures. With any of the video cameras he carries around with him, he is always hoping to catch an epic moment in life. He aspires to becoming a director one day. | appearance = Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: '''Blue Daniel usually spends some time in his clothes, especially if it is a big day. He goes for a casual look, but he does not choose his clothes casually. He has long, curly brown hair, which he is actually quite proud of. He is always carrying a camera with him, always ready to catch a momentous occasion. He is quite tall, especially compared to his sisters. He is 5'11". | family = '''Mae and Dennis: These people are Daniel's rich parents. His parents do not agree with his behavior and attitude, and he does not agree with theirs either. Daniel has always secretly wanted to prove to them that he was just as good as Denise. Denise Middleton: Denise is probably Daniel's least favorite sibling. Despite being twins, they are not close at all. Denise is usually the target of most of Daniel's pranks and insults. Daniel has been secretly jealous of her because she had always been so smart and independent. He doesn't hate her, though, despite what he says. Dianne Middleton: Dianne is Daniel's oldest sister. He has always seen Dianne as a kind of mother figure. Dianne and Daniel have very different personalities, but they get along in a weird way. He likes her, along with Daphne, a lot more than Denise. Daphne Middleton: Daphne is one of Daniel's older sisters.Daniel would say that he is the closest with Daphne. He and Daphne always make jokes when they are together, and they get along pretty well. When they were younger, Daniel helped Daphne out with softball until she eventually got better than him at it. | friends = Daniel's friends are loud, crazy, obnoxious, and could be described as troublemakers. | history = Daniel was born in Miduna Beach to a very wealthy family. He did not like that people expected him to be all posh and full of himself because of his family's wealth, so he tried not to make it a big deal. He knew he could not keep it a secret, since his twin was going around bragging and flaunting off their wealth. Daniel did not like to associate with his sisters much, especially being the only guy in the house other than his father, and instead of bonding with them, he decided to start pranking them and being rude. This caused his sisters not to like him that much, but they grew close amongst themselves. In the lower grades, Daniel could never figure out what his talent in life was. He did not seem to be spectacular at anything, and what made it even worse was that he was compared to his twin who seemed to have it all. Finally, in the seventh grade, they did a film project. Daniel's project seemed to be the best of all the students, and he really did have a blast making it. He got an A+, and a new favorite hobby. In school, Daniel is always getting in trouble for being noisy and disrespectful in class and pulling pranks. A lot of the other students did not like him, but he attracted a few people who had the same attitude and humor as him. Daniel mostly hangs out with who he hangs out with just because they are the only people who can actually tolerate him. Daniel has had a lot girlfriends, and some admirers, but never anything too serious. | trivia = *If you didn't figure it out, he loves cameras. *He doesn't have a favorite color, so he just says a random color most of the time. *Daniel can play the drums. *He's a closeted bisexual that leans toward girls. | note = anyone can make someone his friend if they want, but just make sure they match the description of the type of people daniel hangs out with if you want daniel to be their friend. obvs they don't have to match perfectly | fc = Harry Styles | user = Heatherblast9}} |-| 2009 Verse= |-| Female Verse= Category:Characters Category:Heatherblast9's characters Category:Males Category:Young adults Category:Miduna Beach residents